Shadowless Nights
by Devon-Demon
Summary: Just something I came up with on my free time. Best work I've made so far I guess. Also been posted on FIM fiction. (Which has just A LITTLE bit more info than this version not much. Hardly noticeable. But will later be very obvious. So go give that a scan if you're interested in this.) Cover art made by myself using Pony creator.


Thunder boomed across the night sky, rain drops crashing against the roof of the local school.

"Oh buck." A teacher muttered as she sat at her desk, trying to organize a large stack of papers that were scattered across the wooden surface, the figure of another pony stood in the doorway, tapping their hoof impatiently.

"Seriously, hurry up. If anypony catches me here they'll call me a liar and I'll have to stay the night here alone!" they said, brushing a hoof through their dirty blonde mane nervously, his light green eyes darting around, scanning the hall for signs of movement. With a sigh the teacher stood and trotted over to the other and rubbed her hoof against his soft grey fur comfortingly, his muscles tensing slightly at the sudden contact.

"Awe, is the little ghost story still spooking you?" she said in a soothing tone, her light blue mane covering her left eye. When the other opened his mouth to speak, a bone chilling howl echoed against the empty school halls, the sound of metal clanging repeatedly, startling the teacher and her friend.

"Holy Celestia! What the buck was that?" He asked, his breath coming in short pants as he tried calming down. With a pause, he sighed and the sound died out, leaving the duo in an eerie silence.

"I'm not sure. I'm done anyways, let's get out of here." She replied.

"C'mon and catch me!" a pony said, stroking her blue and red mane anxiously, her purple eyes focused onto her best friend, who was standing casually under a tree, leaning more on his left legs. He lightly flipped his dual shaded orange mane and stared blankly at the mare that stood in the tree threatening to jump down, the twenty foot drop plainly going to hurt anypony that couldn't fly.

"You do know a drop like that isn't going to help your wig heal, right?" he said, his wings fluttering lightly in anxiousness as the mare stepped closer to the edge.

She nodded.

"It's a trust fall. I fall, and I trust you to save me from getting hurt." She replied, a cool breeze brushing against her green fur.

"I don't know why you'd trust me." He grumbled to himself when the Pegasus stepped off the ledge. With a surprised yelp, he spread his wings and jumped into the air, his wings beat as he took flight, his friend's body plummeting to the ground, the wind slowing the decent slightly. He focused on his goal and extended his forehooves when she was close enough, a light thump signaling that he almost had her. With an unnoticeable sigh, he brought her body close to his, his dark red fur rough and scraggy against her smooth, silk like green fur, her limbs hanging over her side as he slowly descended to the ground, gently moving his forehoove as not to harm her broken wing.

"You do know I heard you muttering to yourself, right Fire Duster?" she said, wrapping her own hooves around his neck. He rolled his eyes and he stepped on solid ground, setting his friend gently onto her feet.

"Yes, Slipstream. I said it so you could hear." He replied, standing on all fours. Slipstream smiled and nudged him playfully.

"Oh, hush you!" she said as another pony swooped down and landed in front of the duo, their blue fur and wings covered in dirt.

"Guys! Have you heard the news?" they said, it's voice more feminine than it should have been for a stallion, yet too masculine to be a mare.

"What's new in Ponyville now, Lightning Vortex?" Fire Duster asked, leaning on his left legs again.

"Two more teachers went missing last night!" he said, his wings flapping rapidly as he tried no to freak out. Slipstream spread her wings and shuffled her feet while Fire Duster merely moved his head backwards lightly, I surprise of the news.

"What two? That makes five I three days!" Slipstream said.

"The best two! Mr. Hydro and Ms. Flare!" he whined.

"Holy Celestia! You're kidding!"

"I wish, Stream." Vortex answered, shaking his head dejectedly.

"That's enough. We're going to find out just what the hay is going on around here." Fire said plainly, his eyes set with a fierce determination.

"Are you crazy? We're just a group of Pegasus that barely passed their flight exams, what can we do!?" Vortex yelped. Fire Duster whirled around and slammed his hoof into Vortex's face in anger before he tackled the stallion into the dirt and placed a hoof on his neck, growling.

"Vortex! I can't believe you brought that up! The only reason we even passed was because of what—" Slipstream started when Fire interrupted her.

"Quiet Stream! You know that we made a pact not to bring that up." He said before pressing down on the neck beneath his hoof. "So do you Lightning Vortex!" The mare looked down at the pitiful stallion on the ground and shook her head, an expression of anger etched on her face.

Fire Duster scoffed and took flight, immediately flying high into the skies, above the clouds and out of sight of his two friends, his wings burning from strain, while memories flooded his mind.

Meanwhile Vortex was standing and rubbing his neck, while Slipstream looked up to the clouds where she could last see her best friend, knowing just where he was going.

"Where'd he fly off too?" Vortex wondered aloud.

"To the place where it all started. The city of the Pegasus. Cloudsdale."


End file.
